


Until the End

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: If Yomiel never sought a way out, he would be forced to remain in this world, watching whatever should happen... even if that something is decades or centuries beyond his time...





	Until the End

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little idea I had considering Yomiel's state and what it would be like if he never made contact with the organization, and maybe being faced with the eventual "end of the world".

A heavy buzzing sound fills the stagnant air.

It's coming from those countless black flecks spiralling around in a dizzying swarm. There are hundreds, maybe even thousands of them.

The ones that aren't airborne are walking over the bodies. It's difficult to tell what's beneath them, be it the clean bones of a skeleton or the pulpy flesh of a rotting body. Looking over the bodies, he can see small gaps in the cluster of flies, filled with writhing white bodies.

It's fortunate that he can't feel the tickle of tiny insect legs creeping over his skin. His lips remain tightly pressed together at all times. His body may be nothing more than a shell but he cannot abide the thought of those disgusting flies crawling around inside him. What if they ended up laying maggots inside of him? Just the very thought of it is enough to repulse him.

Funny, isn't it? He's faced with these gruesome sights, standing among the dead and decaying, not even batting an eyelash as he looks over them and he's still capable of feeling revulsion.

Thing is, he became completely desensitized to this kind of thing a long, long time ago.

Yomiel has seen all sorts of horrors in the past several decades.

The people who fell to their knees on the roadside, hands clutching desperately at their throats. Their eyes bulged out and their mouths gaped open, ejecting crimson blood, mixed together with their last meals. They would slump to their sides and twitch violently for several minutes before they became still.

The ones who didn't succumb and were instead driven mad. They would attack without the slightest provocation, throwing themselves on the nearest person. Bludgeoning, stabbing, strangling, drowning... anything they could think of, they would do in order to end the victim's life. Their twisted faces never showed any mercy. He'd seen so many of them and they all looked the same, with bloodshot eyes rolling in their heads, drool hanging in thick strings from their slack lips and tongues hanging out.

A few of them had attacked him. He was merciful enough to at least snap their necks and end their suffering.

None of it fazes him.

People are suffering and dying everywhere he looks and he just keeps on going. It's not like he could do anything for them, even if he wanted to.

Shelters have been set up for the lucky few. He's seen them being shepherded to safety. The people in charge noticed him sometimes and attempted to usher him along with the rest of them but of course he didn't go. There was no need.

No matter what happens, whether it be the extinction of humanity, all life on the planet being erased, or the planet itself being destroyed, he'll still be here.

His body will remain intact with the fragment of Temsik inside of it, completely unchanged from the day he died well over a century ago.

His soul has been chained to existence for all of eternity.

He will see the end come and he will survive it.

There's no ending for him.

All these dead people around him were ever so lucky, he thought. Unlike him, they were all able to escape from this world.

Yomiel sneers in contempt and takes a step forward. He hears the dull crunch of bone giving way beneath his foot.


End file.
